Te fuiste de aquí
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Taro Misaki, recuerda la historia que vivio con aquella chica a la que todavía ama, junto a la canción de Reik... minific dedicado al gran número 11 y a uno de mis favoritos de Captain Tsubasa (NOTA:Algo melancolico)


***** Te fuiste de aquí *****

_**Captain Tsubasa y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y SHEISHUA, la historia es toda mía**_

_**UN FIC SOBRE TARO&AZUMI**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Taro Misaki, regresaba a casa después de un largo entrenamiento. Su equipo, el Paris Saint Germain, se preparaba arduamente para la Copa de Francia, que se jugaría en menos de un mes.

Taro, entrenaba desde la mañana hasta entrada la tarde, por lo que regresaba al pequeño departamento de soltero en una de las zonas residenciales de la cuidad de París, cuando la noche comenzaba a sobreponerse al día.

Todos sus amigos estaban sorprendidos de que el jugador estrella del equipo fuera tan enérgico, como para entrenar tan duramente. Cierto era que el japonés, era muy activo y apasionado al futbol, pero él sabía muy dentro de sí, que fuera como fuera… entrenaba no solo por dedicación al equipo, por amor al futbol, por lealtad a su mejor amigo, o por gusto… si no también porque quería olvidarla, olvidar su engaño, olvidar todo aquello que sintió.

Taro, dejo su mochila con su uniforme y a su amigo el balón –con el que siempre viajaba- en una mesa en la entrada. Encendió el radio… se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Una música lenta y bella sonó, luego de un breve intro musical, comenzó la letra, la cuál sin quererlo… lo hizo recordar.

_Te fuiste de aquí, sin pensarlo.  
Dijiste que no me amabas más.  
Yo te supliqué, quédate aquí.  
Yo no sé que haría sin tí, no creo soportarlo._

Y sin quererlo, Taro pudo decir que la historia contada por Reik, era lo mismo que a él le sucedió.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Taro Misaki, iba caminado por él parque, solo, relajado, pensando en que recientemente había visto a Tsubasa Ozhora, capitán de la selección japonesa y jugador estrella del Barcelona, en España. Tsubasa había viajado en plan de vacaciones con su esposa Sanae Ozhora y con su hijo Hayate. Hayate, cumpliría los tres años y le pidió a Tsubasa que lo llevara a Paría a ver a su padrino. Así, los Ozhora estuvieron algunos días en París. Taro, se alegró mucho con la visita, después de algunos meses había visto nuevamente a su mejor amigo, a su ahijado y su amiga Anego.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde esa visita. Y Taro seguía muy feliz, ese era su día libre, no hubo entrenamiento en su equipo, caminaba feliz de la vida, cuando sin darse cuenta, chocó con una mujer, alta y delgada, de cabello corto y castaño, con cara de ángel y mirada avellanada. Llevaba el cabello corto, un pantalón azul cielo botas blancas, blusa de igual color y un chamarra de mezclilla. Misaki, quedó impresionado de la belleza de la chica:

-Oh, lo siento- dijo ella

-No, fue mi culpa, estaba muy distraído-

-No fue mi culpa, en verdad lo siento… ¡Ay! Pero si eres taro Misaki, el jugador estrella del PSG y el número 11 de la selección japonesa. Como lo siento, debí fijarme por donde camino- dijo ella muy apenada

-No en serio fue mi culpa…- dijo él tratando de que ella le revelara su nombre

-Azumi… Azumi Hayakawa-

…

Y ese fue el primer encuentro, después de esto, Taro y Azumi, salieron alrededor de un mes, él se enteró que Azumi había vivido toda su vida en Francia, pero que era japonesa de nacimiento. Igualmente sabía, que era algo aficionada al futbol… estar con ella le producía una especie de alegría inexplicable, solo con verla podía decirse que Taro Misaki, andaba por las calles de Paris con cara de baboso.

Azumi por su parte, se sentí de igual manera, se enteró de que Misaki vivía en Francia gracias al trabajo de pintor de su padre. Estar con el nipon, la hacía muy feliz… sin embargo…

Después, de lo que fueron 2 meses de camaradería y amistad, Misaki cayó en la cuenta de que lo que más quería era estar con Azumi, y le pidió que fuera su novia. Ella acepto, y ahora iniciando la promesa de un noviazgo dulce y tierno, transcurrieron 6 meses, en los cuales, Misaki, se enamoraba cada vez más.

Pero Azumi conoció a alguien más. Un día mientras esperaba en una cafetería a que su novio regresara de su entrenamiento, un joven holandés, la abordó, el joven era un importante ejecutivo de Holanda, joven para ser lo que era, soltero y amigable. Tras un par de citas a escondidas, Azumi se sentía cada vez más atraída. Y el joven holandés igual. Pero, el amor que fue creciendo en ella, supero aquel amor que crecía en el corazón de Misaki, porque después de unas semanas decidió romper todo compromiso.

-¿Qué?- dijo Misaki sorprendido

-Lo que escuchaste… ya no te amo y será mejor que todo acabe aquí, creo que ambos nos equivocamos y esto no es amor-

-Como que no es amor… si yo en verdad te amo… por favor Azumi, quédate aquí, en serio, no sé que haría sin ti, no creo que pueda soportarlo-

-Lo lamento Taro… pero esto fue todo- dijo ella y se dio la vuelta y se fue.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Taro escuchaba atento la canción, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón a flor de piel, se sentía mal. Los recuerdos de los buenos momentos con aquella joven francesa-japonesa que conoció un día de felicidad y volvió todos sus días así… le seguía, firmemente marcado en el corazón.

_Te fuiste de aquí, todo ha acabado.  
Y llora mi alma en soledad.  
La vida me puso junto a tí  
Nunca pude predecir.  
Me convertiría en tu pasado._

-¿Porque? ¿Porque Azumi? Si la vida nos puso en el mismo camino, porque teníamos que separarnos. Era tanta la felicidad, que nunca predecí, que me convertiría en tu pasado, que sería parte de aquel capitulo cerrado, que estaría en la página que pasaste para iniciar otra-

_Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.  
Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.  
Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando  
aquel amor. _

Taro se sentía cada vez peor, Azumi lo abandonó de una forma cruel y en ese entonces su orgullo de hombre le impidió ir a buscarla, más cuando se decidió, fue demasiado tarde, cayó en la cuenta, se enfrentó a la cruel realidad de la vida.

Azumi lo dejo por otro, inicio una nueva vida y dio fin a la del nipon.

-Pero aunque estés con otro, aunque mi vida se terminó, con ese suceso… aun así, respiro en todas partes, lo que ese amor dejo, aun así, tu recuerdo sigue intacto y la marca de ese maldito amor, se quedó aquí, grabado permanentemente, en mi corazón, en el único espacio, que solo tú podrás ocupar, porqué en mi vida sentí un amor igual-

_Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos.  
Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos.  
Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro  
el corazón._

Uh uh.

Y eso, eso fue lo peor, eso era lo que más dolía en el corazón de Taro, que no solamente Azumi estaba en otros brazos, que no solamente compartían besos, que no solamente eran bellos momentos, lo que le atormentaba era, que el día que encontró de nuevo a Azumi, el día que la volvió a ver, con la esperanza de seguir lo que habían iniciado, con la tonta ilusión de continuar y aumentar el amor que había nacido, se encontró con la noticia de que Azumi, le había entregado el corazón a alguien más… le había dado todo y ya no había marcha atrás, ya no había forma de recuperarla, Azumi… SE HABÍA CASADO.

_Te fuiste de aquí, todo en silencio.  
Quedaron las huellas de nuestro amor, noo.  
Sueño que te abrazo una vez más.  
Me despierto y ya no estás.  
Me estoy ahogando en el vacío. _

-Azumi-chan, aunque te hayas ido, queda aquí la huella de nuestro amor, aquí grabada en mi pecho esta la prueba de mi verdadero amor, sueño con abrazarte y besarte, sueño con un día volver a verte, sueño con poder revivir el pasado, pero cuando me despierto y notó tu ausencia, sé que ya no estás, sé que todo acabo y el dolor me ahoga cada vez más-

_Y aún siento en el aire, me acaricia tu voz.  
Me robaste la luna, el cielo y las estrellas._

-Ya no hay luna, ya no hay cielo, ya no hay estrellas, ya no queda nada más, el aire todavía trae tu voz a mis oídos, con aquella frase que pronunciaste una vez, con aquello que quiero volver a oír, con aquello que quiero que repitas una vez más, con aquellas palabras que se, que jamás me volverás a dedicar, con aquella frase incesante que le repites a otro, con aquello que dices a aquel que mas, con aquello que no me dirás más… TE QUIERO -

_Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.  
Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.  
Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando  
aquel amor._

Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos.  
Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos.  
Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro  
el corazón.

El último coro de la canción sonó y una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Taro, aquella lágrima que delataba el dolor que sentía, aquella lágrima que daba fin a un gran amor, aquella última lágrima que el japonés derramaba, por un amor que no olvidaba, por un amor que solo en él creció, por un amor imposible, que aún en el tiempo y la distancia… lograba olvidar.

_Ohh ohh. Le entregaste, a otro el corazón._

_**FIN**_

**...**

_HOLA!_

_Soy JulietaG.28, soy nueva en este anime y pues con este mini-fic, debuto en el mudo de Captain Tsubasa. He leído muy buenos trabajos, la mayoría de alguien a quién sin que lo sepa admiro mucho (Lily de Wakabayashi)_

_Este fic, lo hice un día de melancolía, escuchando esta canción de Reik, que me llega al corazón, espero que les guste y que sea de buen gusto. La verdad no sé si Azumi sea como la describí, casi no la conozco, peor una pareja del anime que me inspiro para escribirlo, fue Taro y Azumi. Ojala les agrade y, nos estamos leyendo!_

_*** TE FUISTE DE AQUÍ es una canción de REIK._


End file.
